memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek
"Viele geben dem Regisseur Stuart Baird die Schuld am Mißerfolg des Films. Er selbst hat nie eine Episode oder einen Film von Star Trek gesehen." Ist das nicht nur ein Gerücht? Auf der DVD zum Film hat er zumindest (ich muss mir die Interviews zum Making-Of anschauen) doch eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil gesagt, also dass er gerade TNG im Vorfeld gesehen hätte, oder nicht? 04:53, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Auf der Bonus DVD unter "Stuart Baird über die Regie" oder so ähnlich, sagt er: "Im not a Trekkie, I have no knowledge about the background", "I havent seen a movie" (erst nachdem er die Regie übernahm hat er sich welche angesehen), es ist nicht sein Genre, für ihn war es nur ein Film. :In so fern hast du recht, es stimmt nicht ganz. Ich änders mal. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:23, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ankündigung des dritten Films?? Wurde der dritte Film wirklich schon während STII angekündigt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:09, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Nein erst 1983 wurde bekannt, dass es einen dritten Film gibt.--Klossi 18:13, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Danke, also kann das auch raus^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:46, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) schöner satz "Und sogar viele Kulissen werden digital ersetzt um realistischer zu wirken" ich wollte nurmal anmerken das ich den satz saukomisch fand^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:27, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Der beste Film Frage, speziell an Klossi^^: ist ST8 der bester ST-Film überhaupt? Ich hatte ja damals geschrieben, dass es der beste TNG-Film ist. Jetzt hast du ja geschrieben, dass es der beste Film von allen ist? Hast du da ne bestimmte Quelle? Da werden vllt viele Fans sagen: "Aber ST4 war besser" :) Oder steht das irgendwo so? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:40, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Es gab mehre Umfragen dazu und ich glaube das stand auch im Star Trek Universum Band 4 aber leider ging das Buch bei meinen Umzug verloren die Infos zu diesen Film habe ich aus dem The Making of The First Kontakt.--Klossi 16:48, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ok. So passts :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:53, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Da streiten sich die Geister manche sagen halt der zweite, manche der vierte und manche der achte sei der beste Film wenn ich wieder eine sichere Quelle habe kann ich ja wieder ändern.--Klossi 16:56, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Is ja auch Geschmackssache^^ Einige sagen sicherlich auch, der fünfte hat ihnen am besten gefallen ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:00, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Unstimmigkeiten Beim vierten Kinofilm steht folgende Aussage: Am 26. November 1986 lief der Film "Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart" an. Aufgrund des großen Erfolges von Star Trek im Kino, insbesonders beim vierten Teil, wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Star Trek zu seinen Wurzeln zurückkehrt und wieder ins Fernsehen kommt. Nach Beendigung des Filmes wurde mit der Erarbeitung eines Konzepts begonnen. Im TNG Artikel wird aber geschrieben, dass schon am 10. Oktober 1986 die neue Serie bekannt gegeben wurde. Also irgendwie beißt sich das. Woher wusste man schon Anfang Oktober 1986, dass ein Film, der Ende November 1986 startet ein riesen Erfolg wird?--Tobi72 14:18, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hab das mal so umgeschrieben das es keine Missverständnisse mehr gibt.--Klossi 14:30, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, so ist es besser.--Tobi72 14:35, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Span irgendwas^^ Was bringt denn dieses ? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:23, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ist, soweit ich weiß, für Semantic Web. Tolle Sache ... wenn man dran glaubt ;)--Bravomike 15:34, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::unter anderem. ansonsten hat es was mit barrierefreiheit zu tun http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Barrierefreiheit. ein screenreader weiss dann das das wort innerhalb der klammer englisch ausgesprochen werden muss. ausserdem kann bei einer automatischen rechtschreibkorrektur gleich die sprache mit berücksichtig werden. heute bringt das dem normaluser nicht viel. aber irgentwann könnte es mal sehr nützlich sein. wir sollten mal in forum darüber reden ab wirs verwenden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:54, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich hab mal im Zehn Vorne gefragt, ob wir ne Abstimmung drüber machen, damit jeder mal ne Meinung äußern kann. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:19, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Überarbeitungen Ich sehe, dass der Artikel als exzellent ausgezeichnet wurde. Wenn mir auch die Policy der MA kaum geläufig ist, vermute ich dennoch, dass Änderungen an diesem Artikel relativ misstrauisch beäugt werden. Dies ist zudem meine erste Bearbeitung als angemeldeter Benutzer. Ich hoffe, die Bearbeitung im DS9-Abschnitt werden nicht als Trollerei verstanden. Wie gesagt, ich habe bei MA noch nicht den vollen Durchblick, aber sollten für exzellente Artikel nicht höhere Maßstäbe in Bezug auf Ausdruck und Grammatik gelten? Beispiele (in der regel soeben überarbeitet): * "...die Paramount im Dezember 1991 grünes Licht gab." --> Das ist Slang. * "Diese Figuren waren Colm Meaney als Chief O'Brien..." --> grammatischer Fehler: Die Figur ist nicht Colm Meaney. * "...sollte es um (...) "Terok Nor" gehen" --> sprachlich schwach, erscheint in dieser Form drei, vier mal. * " "Die Apokalypse droht" war ursprünglich auch als Zweiteiler geplant, aber später entschied man sich, um die Folge nicht zu sehr in die Länge zu ziehen, eine in sich abgeschlossene Folge zu drehen." --> Sprachliches Ausdrucksvermögen? Auch unnötig verschachtelt. * "Zum 30-jährigen Geburtstag gab es für die Fans ein besonderes Geschenk." --> Marketing-Slang (Geschenk). Geburtstag --> Slang * "So kam (...) der Zweiteiler (...) auf dem amerikanischen Bildschirm raus." * "...kehrte Michael Dorn als Worf wieder ins Star-Trek-Universum". Micheal Dorn im ST-Universum? Wäre Worf nicht selbst noch dann Teil des ST-Universums, wenn er NICHT in DS9 eingebaut worden wäre? * "Aber aus dem Grund, dass die wichtigen Worte "Fortsetzung folgt...." fehlten, meinten viele Fans, dies sei die letzte DS9-Folge und es folgt vielleicht ein neuer Kinofilm." grammatische Fehler * "...die um die Rückeroberung von Deep Space Nine handelten" falsche Präposition Davon abgesehen enthält der von mir bearbeitete Abschnitt noch einige zweifelhafte Aussagen (POVs), die man meiner Ansicht nach überarbeiten müsste: * "...viele bezeichneten "Der Weg des Krieges" als den zweiten Pilotfilm, weil dieser den Neubeginn der Serie markierte." Sicher hat sich für ST-Verhältnisse verhältnismäßig viel mit der 4. Staffel geändert, aber von einem Neubeginn kann man man nicht ernsthaft ausgehen, wenn alle Hauptcharaktere bleiben, der Ort der Handlung... * "Ira Steven Behr meinte dazu: "Dadurch, dass es sich nicht um einen Cliffhanger sondern einen Siebenteiler handelte, seien die Worte 'Fortsetzung folgt' nicht nötig." Das hat er gesagt? Ist das nicht eher eine indirekte Rede, die man in Anführungszeichen gesetzt hat? * "Es wurden auch wieder Raumschlachten, die Filmniveau hatten, gezeigt" --> POV Noch ein Aspekt: Die Zeitform wechselt in diesem Artikel sehr oft zwischen Präsens und Präteritum (eimal "endete" eine Folge, dann wieder "endet" eine Staffel...). --Zumbleistift 15:56, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hey, das ist ein Wiki. Wenn Du etwas siehst, das suboptimal ist, dann sei mutig und überarbeite es...--Bravomike 17:48, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Habe ich ja getan. Ich dachte jedoch, es sei besser, Änderungen an einem exzellenten Artikel en detail zu kommentieren, wenn man ein neuer Benutzer ist. Davon abgesehen möchte ich nur verdeutlichen, weshalb ich denke, dass der Artikel für einen exzellenten schwach war bzw. ist (das könnte man ja sonst jeder behaupten, nicht wahr?). Gruß, --Zumbleistift 09:21, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Titelthema STTMP Offenbar bestehen Unklarheiten bezüglich des Titelthemas zu STTMP: Dieser Film hat eine Ouvertüre UND ein Titelthema (die Ouvertüre beginnt vor dem Vorspann und ist etwa 3 Minuten lang - man fliegt ein bisschen durch den Weltraum und hört das Ilia-Thema, dann erst beginnt der eigentliche Vorspann mit den Credits etc, den man aus TNG kennt. Kann sein, dass das in der deutschen Version entfallen ist). Siehe auch Ouvertüre im Film (englische Wikipedia). Das Titelthema aus ST:TMP fand nicht bei allen anderen Filmen wieder Verwendung. Ich habe die letzte Änderung von Benutzer:Roggan deshalb in diesem Abschnitt revertiert.--Zumbleistift 17:09, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Das Titelthema von STI (Main Title) beinhaltet das gleiche Grundthema wie die End Credits. Eine Ouvertüre gibt es auf meiner CD garnicht. Aber das ist ja dann Ilias Thema. Das fand nicht verwendung, das Titelthema hingegen schon (siehe zum Beispiel STVII auf deiner Diskussionsseite. Somit ist mein Edit eigentlich nicht falsch. -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 13:25, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Irgendwie steig ich gerade nicht ganz durch: Das Ilia-Thema ist doch die Ouvertüre. Vielleicht hast Du eine andere Filmfassung als ich, aber auf meiner wird das Ilia-Thema als Ouvertüre (vor dem Main Title mit den Credits) gespielt; das war bisher auch bei allen Kinovorstellungen so, die ich besucht habe, und in denen der Film gezeigt wurde. Falls immernoch Zweifel bestehen sollten, schau auf S. 8 ganz oben im Booklet zu Deiner CD :-). ::Missverständnis Nr. 2: Das "Enterprise"-Thema aus STTMP wird bei ST 2-4 und 6 nicht aufgegriffen, da bin ich mir wirklich ganz sicher. Beziehst Du Dich evtl. auf die "Fanfare" aus dem TOS-Vorspann von Alexander Courage? Hört man z.B. in TWOK kurz vor den Schlusscredits. --Zumbleistift 14:37, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ohje. Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form bei dir :) Ich hab das total verwechselt. Ich ''meinte die TOS-Fanfare, war jetz so einfach in der Melodie drin, dass ich das mit dem Thema von STI verwechselt hab. Die Fanfare wiederrum hört man immer wieder, in allen Filmen, nicht aber das Grundthema von Goldsmith aus STI. Da hast du vollkommen recht. Da hab ich mich geirrt, tut mir leid. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:02, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Irren ist menschlich, da braucht man sich normalerweise nicht für zu entschuldigen. Aber trotzdem danke, ist nett von Dir ;-) --Zumbleistift 15:10, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Irren ist menschlich, darf aber trotzdem nich passieren ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:20, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Abschnitt zu "Star Trek Enterprise" Hey Leude, ich hab da mal ne Frage: Im Text heißt es: "Die Schauspieler waren schnell gefunden: Scott Bakula als Jonathan Archer...". Jetzt habe ich aber beim Recherchieren über Genevieve Bujold einen kleinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass Bakula nicht so unumstritten und schnell gecastet war, wie der Text sagt. Der link ist hier. Das ist aber leider nur ein Blog. Weiß da zufällig jemand mehr drüber? --Zumbleistift 19:42, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Krieg der Sterne und Raumschiff Enterprise Hallo. Ich habe vor kurzem diese Frage schon einmal auf Jedipedia gestellt. Dort wurde ich allerdings von Star Wars-Nerds beleidigt und meine Frage wurde von irgendeiner Person wieder gelöscht. Ich stelle hier dieselbe Frage nochmals, weill ich die Star Trek-Fans für kultivierter und seriöser halte, als diese Jedi-Freaks. Jedem Kind sind Raumschiff Enterprise und Star Wars ein Begriff. Aber welches Science Fiction-Projekt war erfolgreicher? Meiner Meinung nach war es Star Trek, zumal es davon ja 11 Filme und etliche Fernsehserien gibt, die erwachsener sind und auch qualitativ besser gemacht sind als die Star Wars-Kinderserien. Welches Franchise war denn nun erfolgreicher? Ich danke euch für eure Antworten und wünsche euch alles Gute und weiterhin viel Spass mit den fantastischen Welten von Star Trek.--85.3.144.184 16:10, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Leider muss ich dich, ganz Star-Trek-Nerdmäßig, auf diese Seite hinweisen.--Joe-le 16:23, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Joe-le hat vollkommen Recht. Vielleicht hilft Dir aber dieser Artikel weiter. Forbes stellt dort einen ausführlichen Vergleich nach verschiedenen Kriterien an und lässt sich dabei gar nicht erst auf inhaltliche Diskussionen ein.--Bravomike 16:55, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::PS: Allerdings muss man beachte, dass der Artikel von 2005 ist, sowohl der sechste SW-Film als auch der elfte ST-Film sind also noch nicht in der Rechnung drin.--Bravomike 17:06, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das SW nicht erwachsen ist, ist aber schon sehr subjektiv.--93.128.80.17 22:41, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Star Trek und Forbidden Planet Huhu, ich hab gehört das die Originalserie stark von einem Film namens Forbidden Planet aus dem Jahr 1956 inspiriert sein soll. die wikipedia behauptet sogar das Gene Roddenberry hätte sowas zugegeben. Leider ohne Quelle. Kann das jemand bestätigen? sollte das nicht in diesen Artikel einfließen?-- 19:40, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab' mal so eine Doku gesehen, in der einige „Große“ der Sci-Fi-Film-Branche (George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, James Cameron usw.) über ihre eigenen Jugenderfahrungen mit SF geredet haben, und was später für die Inspiration war, und da haben alle gesagt, dass Forbidden Planet für sie einer der wichtigsten, wenn nicht sogar der wichtigste Film ihrer Jugend war. Roddenberry war da aber leider schon tot und deswegen nicht dabei. Immerhin, in der WP/en wird eine Quelle dafür angegeben: David Alexander, Star Trek Creator: Authorised Biography of Gene Roddenberry, 1995 google books.--Bravomike 21:30, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also ich schließe daraus, das du meinst, es ist nicht unbedingt erwähnenswert?!-- 21:40, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich es für sehr wahrscheinlich halte. Bevor es erwähnt wird wäre es aber eben schön, wenn irgendjemand das bestätigen könnte. Notfalls müssen wir der WP vertrauen.--Bravomike 22:28, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schablonen der Gewalt Die Folge Schablonen der gewalt wurde bereits vor der ZDF neo Ausstrahlung im Pay-TV auf Sci-Fi gesendet.--93.128.80.17 22:42, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Wäre gut, das mal zu klären, auf Diskussion:Schablonen der Gewalt#Deutsche Erstausstrahlung ist man sich da nicht so sicher. Kandidaten sind (für PayTV) DF1 und Sci-Fi (was dann definitiv später gewesen sein müsste, weil es die in Deutschland erst seit 2003 gibt, da gab es DF1 aber schon nicht mehr) sowie andererseits (für FreeTV!) Arte. Wenn wirklich Arte die Episode schon mal in synchronisierter Form (wie in der Diskussion behauptet) ausgestrahlt hätte, wäre das ein ganz schönes Ding, denn ZDFneo behauptet ausdrücklich, sie wären die Erstausstrahlung. Allerdings würde ich bei Arte fast schätzen, dass die die Originalversion ausgestrahlt haben. Das wiederum ist keine Kunst, das hat der ORF auch schon mal vor einigen Jahren gemacht.--Bravomike 10:43, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte auch nicht behaupten, dass Sci-Fi die Erstausstrahlung hatte, nur dass neo sie höchstens im Free TV hatte.--93.128.2.38 22:10, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, selbst das ist anscheinend nicht mal sicher. Kann sich noch jemand an die Austrahlung bei Arte erinnern?--Bravomike 10:19, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo zusammen, Also sofern ich mich richtig erinnere hat der ORF vor etlichen Jahren sowohl die Originalversion im Nachtprogramm (mit Untertitel) als auch wenig später (ob es nicht sogar im Anschluß an die Originalfolge gewesen ist) die synchronisierte Version ausgestrahlt! --ODN 15:29, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Die Information ist auf jeden Fall sehr interessant. Kann man noch das Datum rausfinden?--Bravomike 16:01, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) ORF ist aber ein österreichischer Sender und hat mit einer deutschen Erstausstrahlung nichts zu Tun.Sicher weiß ich nur, dass Sci-Fi die Folge vor neo ausgestrahlt hat. Aber wer es als Erstes war...?--77.13.156.242 07:30, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Sci-Fi wäre aber auf jeden Fall Pay-TV, und da war anscheinend DF1 sowieso eher.--Bravomike 14:42, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich habe ja auch nie etwas anderes behauptet ;) Wenns DF1 noch gäbe, hätte man sich direkt beim Sender nach dem Termin der Erstausstrahlung erkundigen können.--93.128.82.138 17:43, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) :DF1 dürfte jetzt Premiere sein, aber ob die einem das jetzt noch sagen können… Letztendlich geht es ja vor allem um den Unterschied zwischen Pay-TV und Free-TV. Wenn Arte da wirklich vor Neo gewesen ist, dann wäre das auf jeden Fall erwähnenswert, weil es direkt der Ausage von Neo bei deren Ausstrahlung („wir sind die ersten“) widersprechen würde. ORF ist deswegen wichtig, weil wir ja irgendwie die deutsch''sprachige'' (und nicht nur einfach die deutsche) Memory Alpha sind. Da ORF anscheinend auf jeden Fall vor Neo war, muss das auch unbedingt erwähnt werden.--Bravomike 08:22, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bin der selben Meinung wie Bravomike. Beim genauen Datum wird es aber schon heikler, mal schaun ob sich was rausfinden lässt. Wenn mich mein Erinnerungsvermögen nicht völlig im Stich lässt müsste es in etwa 2-3 Jahre nach der umstrittenen Videoveröffentlichung gewesen sein.--ODN 09:05, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Premiere gibt es auch nicht mehr. Aber könnte man nicht einfach Arte und ORF nach den Ausstrahlungsterminen fragen? Meines Wissens führen größere Sender darüber Archiv. Einen Versuch wäre es jedenfalls wert.--93.128.89.163 11:38, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Star Trek: Into the Darkness Star Trek XII Hat jemand den neuen Star Trek Film (Into the Darkness) gesehen? Ich wüsste gerne worum es da geht. :Schau dir den Artikel an. Beachte aber auch, Was Memory Alpha nicht ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 08:42, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Frage zum Absatz Star Trek: Into the Darknes Folgender Satz verwirrt mich etwas: Die Regie wurde auch hier wieder von J.J. Abrams geführt, der bereits bei dem neunten Film Regie führte. Vielleicht steh ich ja irgendwie aufm Schlauch, aber welcher neunte Film soll das sein? Der neunte Star-Trek-Film jedenfalls nicht. --Egeria (Diskussion) 20:38, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Was wollte uns der Autor nur damit sagen :D Vielleicht ne Verwechslung mit der Jahreszahl 200'9', oder ein missglückter Versuch auf die "neunte" Filmreihe hinzuweisen? Gemeint ist natürlich der erste Film der Nu-Trek-/Reboot-/Abramsverse-/Not-Your-Daddy's-''Wagon-Train-to-the-Stars''-Reihe, ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:04, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) Weiterhin exzellent? Sollte der Artikel weiterhin exzellent sein? Denn es fehlen ja eigentlich Informationen zu (nur eine Überschrift ist vorhanden) und etwas mehr zum gegenwärtigen stand von Star Trek. Vielleicht liest das hier ja jemand. -- 11:22, 21. Feb. 2019 (UTC)